No Rules at the Club
by Letters To Toph
Summary: Katara convinces Toph to go to a very exclusive club, but she doesn't want to go. Then she finds out Sokka will be there. Rated T. It's a oneshot but I might add another chapter. -Mophy


**A/N:** Yarr. Haven't put the second chapter up yet for Our Secret Lake, but I already wrote it. My friend is proof reading it though, and he's actually really busy, so sorry! In the mentime I had this idea so here it is. It's called No Rules At The Club. -Mophy

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Toph, it'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah, and I bett there's going to be a lot of cactus juice."

"And cute boys!"

Toph ignored the three girls standing in front of her; Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee. They were in their dorm room at Avatar High School. The room had four beds, two dressers and two desks, and two big closets.

"I'm not going to a stupid club! Besides, my clothes aren't exactly fit for a club." Toph said stbbornly, jumping on her bed and resting her head on her pillow.

"But Sokka will be there!" Ty Lee said excitedly. As usual she was wearing clothes that barely covered her. A hot pink tank top that was extremely short and could have been a bra, a pink mini skirt, and hot pink heels.

Toph's cheeks turned red. "So? S'not like I care if Sokka is gonna be there."

Katara and Suki exchanged grins and Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"Common, everyone knows you like him." Suki said.

"Please Toph?" Katara asked. "Jet said the club is REALLY exclusive, and he bent over backwards to get us the tickets. FOUR tickets, for FOUR girls."

"Then get Aang to be the fourth girl." Toph replied angrily.

"Aang isn't allowed into clubs." Katara said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, he's too young."

"But I'm 14 like him!"

"Yeah, but you're a girl, and if you borrow some of my more adult clothes, nobody will ever know your age!" Ty Lee squeaked.

"Okay, okay, FINE!"

* * *

><p>Toph looked at herself in the mirror. The girls had transformed her, and a long the way she had lost her bra. She was wearing a puffy green blouse that stopped right below her chest and showed her left shoulder. She had on strechy black leggings and black combat boots. Her hair was spiky and colored with green, and her eyeliner was black and heavy.<p>

"Is everyone ready?" Katara asked.

Katara had on a purple see through mini dress with no sleeves, and you could clearly see that she was only wearing a red thong and no coverings for her chest.

"Yep!" Suki replied, followed by Ty lee's "Yes ma'am!"

Toph felt like an idiot in her clothes. They just didn't fit her.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The club was pounding with music and lights and dancing half-dressed people. There was a tiny hot tub on the far end corner, and a crystal ball hanging from the ceiling.<p>

Weird Toph thought.

Somehow she had gotten seperated from the others. While walking to the snack table, she saw Ty Lee (already naked) surrounded by a bunch of guys. In the crowd she glanced Katara dancing with Jet, and Suki making out with Haru.

"Woah. Hey Toph."

Toph turned around and (gulp) saw Sokka. He was smiling at her with his eyebrows raised, and Toph blushed when she realized he was staring at her body.

"You look good!"

"Um, thanks," she said shyly. "You too."

"Wanna dance?"

"yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

He led her out to the dance floor and they started dancing. At first Toph danced shyly, but soon enough she was going crazy on the dance floor, cactus juice bottles in her hands, and Sokka dancing wildly next to her.

An hour into the party she desperately had to go pee.

"I'll be right back."

She called to Sokka, and then ran towards the bathrooms.

She walked into the girls room and found Katara checking herslef in the mirror, her eyes cloudy, her grin goofy, and her dress missing.

"Heyyyyyy gurl!" she yelled to Toph giving her a huge hug. "where have you been?"

Toph smiled.

"Dancing with your brother. What happened to your dress?"

Katara laughed loudly.

"Hahahah I think Jet took it! Or maybe Azula did. I can't remember! HEHE!"

"Um, okay. Aren't you concerned that you don't have a bra on?" Toph asked, noting that a cactus juice can was sticking out of her underwear.

"No silly goofy girl! I don't need one. HAHA neither do you!"

Katara suddenly wripped off Toph's shirt and shredded it.

"Katara!" Topj screamed, glaring at her.

"Oopsies ha ha oh well! I gotta go, I left Jet making out with Azula! Haha BYE HONeY!"

Katara kissed Toph and then danced out of the room.

Toph sighed. Then she quickly went pee and went back out to the dance floor.

Sokka's eyes popped out of his head and drool fell from hsi mouth.

"Toph youre looking so haaaawwwt right now." he drooled, and Toph blushed.

"Uh, your sister wripped my shirt."

"Ew, gross."

"Um, well,"

Sokka cut her off when he grabbed her body and slammed his lips against hers, sucking the spit out of her mouth and moaning loudly. Toph rubbed her hands around his lower back and groaned. They made out slowly at first and then wildly started sucking eachothers mouths off.

* * *

><p>Toph walked into her dorm room. Her clothes were completely gone. She fell on her bed and sighed smiling.<p>

She was so glad that there were no rules at the club.


End file.
